The present invention relates to a method and system for substantially eliminating fading of the audio output signal of mobile FM receivers and more particularly to the use of two FM receivers each with its own antenna, a common audio output channel and means for switching the audio output channel between receivers as a function of the relative strengths of the AGC signals of the two receivers.
Mobile FM receivers, particularly those mounted in motor vehicles are subject to signal fading as the vehicle moves from place to place. This problem is particularly noticeable in regions having many tall buildings or in areas remote from the station being received. Such phenomena is particularly noticeable when listening to music having large audio amplitude output ranges.